


Triggers

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: But not restricted to a current episode or a plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reference to season 9 and 10, Season 10 Episode 9 'PTSD', Season 9 Episode 15 'Undercover', Some Cursing, Triggers, takes place in season 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia thought that her symptoms of PTSD went away years ago. She finds out that something will always be a trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. Had to do some research on PTSD, so if I got something wrong, I'm sorry.. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and enjoy!

"As usual, you’ve been no help at all.” Olivia says, starting to stand up to leave, Fin and Carisi on her heels.

“Why would I want to help the fucking NYPD that got me into this place?” Eric spat out. He supposedly had information to help them with this case, but he decided that the deal they offered him wasn’t good enough. Olivia just looked at him, well, more like glared at him, then promptly left.

“Lieu, don’t you think maybe if we offer him a better jail, he might give us a hint as to who his accomplice was?” Carisi asked, as they walked away, walking passed the prison cells containing some of the worst human scum imaginable.

“No, it’s not worth it. He’ll ask for time off his sentence and it won’t help us find Jessica anyway. This guy’s smart. Even if we did know his name…” Olivia cuts off. She hears a sound. Her head snaps to the right. Her vision is starting to turning a little fuzzy but she can see that there’s a guard running his baton along the bars, and he’s shouting something at the men inside.

“Come on you fuckers! Bed check…” His voice starts to mute out. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, the fact that she’s starting to go into a flashback from PTSD registers. She tries to remember what helps ground her. The five senses, but she doesn’t have any loud music, or a lemon, or ice to distract her. She tries to distract herself by taking inventory of what's around her, but all she keeps hearing is the guard’s baton on the bars. She doesn’t realize that Fin’s calling out to her, and she doesn’t realize that her hand is reaching back to her gun. All she can register is a flashback, the light of Harris’s flashlight on her face, him taunting her, all the meanwhile, the sound of the baton on bars is in her mind. And then, she feels someone’s arm on her’s and her head snaps up, looking Fin in the eye.

“Olivia, are you okay?” She blinks a few times. The sound is gone, the guard has stopped, looking at her instead. Her flashback is gone as well.

“I think…” Olivia trails off.

“Olivia, the only other time you’ve acted like this was after what happened in that correctional office. Was it Harris?” Fin asks, gently.

“Harris.” She confirms. Carisi watches, confused as to what's happening, but he keeps his mouth shut.

“I thought the PTSD went away years ago?”

“It did. It’s just, that sound. It triggered it. It was always my trigger.” Fin looks over at the guard, whose nightstick was still in his hand and understands. He gently guides Olivia away.

“Come on. Let's go sit down.”

Olivia nods. Even after all these years, that sound still haunted her. That sound was still a trigger.


End file.
